Fanfiction Shuffle: Princess Tutu
by Drakkensdatter
Summary: Fanfiction shuffle Princess Tutu style! Rated T just in case. Any possible future pairings would probably be Fakiru, Rueto or one-sided Autor/Rue.
1. Bye Bye Bye Autor

AN: Welcome to fanfiction shuffle, Princess Tutu style! Basically I put my iPod on shuffle and have until the end of each song to write a ficlet based on/inspired by the song for a character randomly selected from a list (thus some possibly weird songs for certain characters...).

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

><p><span>Bye Bye Bye- N'sync<span>

Autor couldn't take it anymore.

He loved her, and she had led him along and then stomped on his heart. He thought he'd finally found someone who really understood him- who knew about Drosselmeyer and the story.

But in the end, she proved no better than any of the others.

Everywhere he looked reminded him of her. He needed to get away.

So he left Goldkrone.

_Goodbye_, he thought, _good bye Kraehe and good riddance._


	2. I've Got a Theory Drosselmeyer

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

><p><span>I've Got a Theory- Joss Whedon?<span>

Daniel Drosselmeyer knew something weird was going on, he just wasn't sure what.

The young man had noticed strange things occurring. Things he wished for suddenly started happening. But not everything he wished for. And, it didn't seem to make a difference how hard he wanted it.

He and his best friend since forever, and now girlfriend, Edele Endkrin had been trying for weeks to figure out why the impossible was happening, and he was tired of it all.

Closing another useless book, he sighed and slumped in his seat. Edele, sitting across from him, looked up.

"We'll never figure this out" he humphed.

She placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes.

"We will. Together."

* * *

><p>AN: In case you didn't catch it, that was supposed to be a young (and in love!) Drosselmeyer discovering his abilities for the first time. I think we can assume from this that the puppet we all know and love was named after this girl (an idea I got from a piece of fan-art I saw once- sorry I don't remember when or where).<p>

Hm, now I kinda want to write something about how Drosselmeyer changed from the naive young man we see here to the tragedy loving mad-man from canon.


	3. Go Tell It On the Mountain Mr Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

><p><span>Go Tell It On the Mountain- Simon &amp; Garfunkel<span>

Mr. Cat leaped and danced all over the school's courtyard.

"Hallelujah! After so long pursuing it, I have finally found holy matrimony!" he danced right out the school gates, yelling as he went, "She said yes! I want to tell the world! She said yes!"

Two students who had been standing together near the gates just looked at each other, the same thought in their heads. _Mr. Cat is crazy._


	4. Digimon Adventure 01 German Theme Femio

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, Digimon, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

><p><span>Digimon Adventure 01 German Theme- ?<span>

Dusting himself off, Femio stood up and looked around at his surroundings.

Noticing a girl standing across the clearing from him, he brightened and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Hello" he announced in a sultry voice "I am Femio- a true prince. One who loves all and is lov-Oof!"

"Palmon!"

"What? He looked weird to me, Mimi! Besides, how do you explain how he got here?"

"But Palmon, he's soo dreamy!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what else did you expect me to do?<p> 


	5. I Just Can't Wait to Be King Autor

AN: Another Autor? Ugh

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

><p><span>I Just Can't Wait to Be King- Disney<span>

But, wait, if this was right...

Autor had the blood of a Spinner running through his veins! He could possibly Spin stories!

This was the most exciting discovery he'd made in all of his research about Drosselmeyer.

Imagine the possibilities! Stories he created with ink and paper becoming reality!

Autor couldn't wait to try this power out! But first, he had to commune with the Oak. Grabbing his coat, Autor headed out.

_I'm a Spinner!_


End file.
